A Different Wave
by Cloudshine of LightClan
Summary: Cloudkit is not a normal WaveClan cat. Within the strict rules of the Clan and the strict orders of Ripplestar, this young cat realizes that everything she grew up with could be different. There could be a change, a change that would change everything. And it would all start, with the rebellious young cat. Rated T.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: All Warrior Cats references belong to Erin Hunter.**_

 **Okay. So, my first story. If you like it, please tell me what you liked, if you hated it, please tell me where to improve, and please don't flame. Also, if you would like to add any OC's, just private message me, and I'll incorporate your character. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

The ninth cat padded out of the shadows.

"Daisykit! Oh, my dear baby, I'm sorry you never got to know me as well as you should have." The tiny, white cat shook her head.

"No. Ripplestar, that was never my destiny. My destiny was to live a life in the shadows, in the sky." It broke Ripplestar's heart to hear her daughter, who had died during a snowstorm when she was only a moon old, to sound like she was older than her.

"Daisykit, I'm sorry you never were able to experience what youth was like. You'll be forever trapped here, with prophecies and wisdom."

"Ripplestar, my life was already planned out for me. But yours isn't. So I give you this last life, for energy, and a mother's love. You will always have the energy to continue, to have the love that was for me, but instead for your Clanmates." And with that, the young cat faded into the stars.

"Daisykit." Ripplestar murmured. Her medicine cat, Willowheart, padded from the shadows.

"Ripplestar? It's time to go."

"No. I want to stay longer. StarClan is calling me, I can feel it."

"I'll be at the Moonstone when you awake." Ripplestar wandered around, not really looking for anything. She walked through the forests, stepping over clumps of overgrown grass, ducking under tree branches.

"Why are you here?" A gray cat, with a ruffled pelt padded slowly towards her. She looked as if she was about to disappear into thin air.

"I-I didn't want to go. I felt like StarClan was calling me."

"Hmm. You might as well leave, there's nothing here. However, always remember, don't always expect the best from your Clanmates. One day, maybe, you will need to accept differences."

Ripplestar bristled. "What do you mean? I'm their leader, and I will make everything in my Clan neat and orderly. Why should I accept differences?"

* * *

 **Whew. So, how did you like the prologue? I know it's a little like Tallstar's Revenge, but I promise it will turn out differently. Please read, review, and follow! If you review, your name will be mentioned in the next chapter. (Goes for all chapters)**

 ** _-Cloudshine of LightClan_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! Chapter 1! So, here are the replies to the reviews:**

 **kayixxu : I'm glad you think it's interesting! Hopefully you can keep on reading!**

 **Gustpetal:** **I bet you already know the entire story, but maybe I can twist it up a bit!**

 **Done with that, let's get started.**

 _Chapter 1_

"Be careful out there, Cloudkit!" Shadowlight yowled at her kit. Her other two kits, a tom and a she-cat, Leafkit and Nightkit, were nuzzled by her belly, drinking milk. Shadowlight knew Ripplestar didn't approve of kits leaving the nursery before their fifth sunrise, but it was Cloudkit's fourth, and the kitten was a strong fighter, just like Shadowlight. The queen was the former deputy of WaveClan, and would continue her duty after her kits were able to eat from the prey-pile.

It was high noon, with the sun shining bright and a slight breeze. It was newleaf, the best time for kits to be born, and for kits to be exploring. Ripplestar, the leader of WaveClan, was starting to head towards the nursery, probably to check in on the Clan's newest warriors.

"Shadowlight?"

"Y-yes? Ripplestar?"

"Why is Cloudkit out there? As deputy, you should know the rules better than any other warrior, yet you have sent your kit outside the nursery?"

"I'm sorry, Ripplestar. But, It's her fourth sunrise."

"Her fourth? Do not argue with me, Shadowlight. Can I make an kit apprentice at five moons instead of six? No! Get your kit back in here now, or you'll be in trouble." Groaning, Shadowlight forced herself to the front of the nursery.

"Cloudkit! Come back!" The bundle of white fur came shooting past her, and stopping in the large nest. Panting, the kitten mewed on and on about everything she saw. "Now, now, honey. Calm down. Here, have some milk." Thunderstorm, her mate, stopped by, with a strange look in his eyes.

"Breaking rules again? You know WaveClan is very strict. Make one move wrong, and guess what happens. Better be more careful, my dear." Shadowlight nodded, but there was a slight gleam in her eyes, as if warning Thunderstorm to back off.

"But why? Why are we so strict? I mean, other Clans aren't, right? So why are we so strict? Will we get exiled if we break the rules? But that's not fair!" Cloudkit whined. Her father glared at her, and she whimpered.

"Listen, Cloudkit. WaveClan is the best, most strongest Clan in the mountains. Why are we undefeated? Because we are strict. If everyone does the same thing, it saves time and energy for everyone. So stay in the nursery, and by the next sunrise you can go out and pester the elders." Thunderstorm mewed sharply, with an edge of anger in his mew. Cloudkit hung her head.

"Thunderstorm, there's no need to be mad. She's just a kit!" She heard her mother murmur softly, as if she didn't want Cloudkit to hear.

"Really, Shadowlight? You're the deputy! You need to get back to your duties! And, you should be following the rules!"

"My family comes before my duties. If Cloudkit feels unwanted because of you, I'll make sure she at least has my love."

"Why are you saying it like I don't love her just because she's a rule breaker?"

"You don't love her anyways! I've seen the look in your eyes, Thunderstorm. You compare her to Leafkit and Nightkit in ways you shouldn't, especially if she's your own kit. Now go away and leave me and _my_ kits alone." Cloudkit shrank into her nest as her father stormed off. She watched the muscles ripple in his shoulders, the way his tail was so erect. Cloudkit had learned that her father was the substitute deputy, since her mother was pregnant, but she also heard the queens gossip that Thunderstorm might be the next permanent deputy, especially if Shadowlight was breaking the rules. _I want to be just like my father, and my mother. But why don't they both love me? Why does Thunderstorm expect perfection from me? And why is WaveClan so strict? It's just one sunrise. Why can't I go out?_ The questions swam in her head, overwhelming her. Soon, she heard a soft snore. Shadowlight had fallen into a light slumber.

She looked out the den, into the clearing. Life was everywhere. She had learned to memorize some of the names of the warriors now, but there was much more to learn. Rosecloud, as her mother had told her, was the Clan's medicine cat, had just arrived at the prey-pile and picked up a plump shrew. Ripplestar was sunning himself with the elders. Lightningflash, a senior warrior, was chatting with Cherrypaw and Stormpaw.

"Pssst! Cloudkit!" Lionkit, a one moon old son from Rainwater's litter, had awoken and was padding around the nursery. Lionkit, whose mother was Shadowlight's sister, was also quite restless, but he believed that everything WaveClan did was perfect, so she disliked him.

"Lionkit, what do you want? Shadowlight is sleeping, and so should I!"

"Well, I'm going out to explore, so tell Rainwater when she wakes up!"

"Lionkit, stop it! You act like I'm your apprentice, but I'm not going to be! If you want to explore, tell Rainwater yourself when she wakes up, you stupid beebrain." Glaring at Lionkit, she nuzzled herself into her nest, causing her mother to groan quietly.

"Fine, you little brat, I'll go and explore by _myself,_ and you can't come with me because you're not old enough!" Using his muzzle to nudge her, he lifted his head and pranced out of the entrance. Cloudkit stared helplessly and his tail as it disappeared into the entrance tunnel, her paws itching to run out of the nursery and chase him. And then, a small, a very tiny rebel part of her thought, _suppose I sneak out, but I come back with a huge load of prey! Then, both of my parents will love me, Thunderstorm will be proud of me, and Ripplestar won't be mad at Shadowlight anymore!_

And with that, she made a decision. Little did she know, that with that one decision, she would change the fate of not only her mother and father, but the entire clan.

 **Didya guys like it? If you didn't please review down below and tell me what to change, and if you did, please review down below and tell me what you liked! If you have any OC's you would like to incorporate into my story, let me know by reviewing below, or if you have any ideas for the plot! Remember, read, review, favorite!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Cloudshine of LightClan~**


End file.
